


Yellow

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: So many colors [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Explicit talk of wingjobs and blowjobs, Forniphilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Gabriel tells Sam he's no longer Lucifer's vessel.  It doesn't go the way Gabriel had hoped.  But don't worry, they make up in the end!
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: So many colors [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297970
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> The title is for the bright colors in the mouths of begging chicks.   
> This fills the 'begging' square in Kink Bingo.

“Shut up, Sam!” Gabriel roared. He whirled around to face his submissive, and he knew he was angry enough to make his eyes glow and his wings appear in shadow. 

Sam took a step backwards, and said nothing--finally! The human had been going on for at least half an hour about how Gabriel should’ve done more to avert the apocalypse when he had visited Lucifer. Given that Gabriel had risked his life (in multiple ways) to talk with his brother, he was angry that Sam didn’t seem to appreciate what he HAD done, which was to switch Lucifer’s true vessel from Sam to Nick, therefore saving Sam from the apocalypse altogether (well, okay, maybe not the aftermath, but one step at a time). 

“I risked my _life_ for you, and this is the thanks I get? Not ‘Thank you, Gabriel, I’m so glad I’m not Lucifer’s True Vessel anymore,’ just ‘You should have talked him out of fighting with Michael, and when are you going to talk with Michael and save Dean’s ass from him?’ I’m doing everything I can, Sam! And _you_ seem to think I’m a magic wish-granting box instead of who and _what_ I really am.” Gabriel was breathing hard, despite his attempt to calm down. “You know what? We’re not playing tonight. I will call you when I’ve calmed down. That’ll probably be a few days, which sucks for you.” 

“But--” Sam started. Gabriel snapped his fingers, sending him back to whatever bar he’d summoned him from before he could finish whatever he was about to say. 

Gabriel growled at Sam’s after-image, and pounded his fist into his other hand a few times. How _dare_ a lowly human take him for granted? He only stopped when he realized that Arthur had fled the room. And that he was sending random zaps of energy into everything around him, making the lights flicker. And that he’d caused a mild earthquake, which thankfully didn’t hurt anyone. “Hey...hey boy. I’m not mad at you. You’re a good boy.” He went in search of the little dog and found him in the bedroom, under the bed. “Hey, Arthur, it’s okay. Would you like a nice steak?” He snapped one into existence and held it out; the dog took it and began noisily eating it. 

Gabriel left Arthur in his room and stomped into the play room, where he’d planned to have a nice long session with Sam. He briefly considered picking up another submissive somewhere, but he knew he was too worked up to stay completely sane and in control during a session. “Well, _fuck,_ ” he said aloud. 

After a moment or two of thinking, he zapped himself to the black hole in the center of the galaxy, where he could fling stars into the hole and watch them implode--one of his less-favorite ways to blow off steam, but it was at least safe and wouldn’t give his position away to his brothers. 

.oOOo.

Sam didn’t hear from Gabriel for almost a week, and he drove himself crazy thinking of Gabriel with other submissives. He knew he wasn’t Gabriel’s only ‘little pet,’ but that didn’t mean he liked thinking about others pleasing the archangel. He was completely gone on Gabriel, and he knew it. 

But of course, just like he always did, Sam had fucked up. Dean knew something was wrong and kept bugging him about it, but he’d die before he told his brother what he’d been doing with Gabriel. Sure, he’d told Dean he was no longer Lucifer’s vessel, but had told him Lucifer had told him in a dream, and a thoroughly confused Castiel had confirmed it. 

Dean had thrown him out of the hotel room tonight, telling him to ‘take a damn walk if you’re going to pace everywhere.’ Sam couldn’t really blame his brother as Dean was just trying to sleep, and decided a long walk wouldn’t hurt him. He didn’t even know how far away from the hotel he was when the street disappeared around him and Gabriel’s apartment appeared. He whirled around, startled, but Gabriel seemed to be the only one in the apartment. 

Sam swallowed hard, and quickly said, “Look, I’m sorry. I was a jerk, and--”

Gabriel immediately took away his ability to speak with a wave of his hand. “That’s the right tone for what I have in mind tonight, but it’s too much too quickly. Safeword?” 

Sam tried to speak, and when he couldn’t, he signed ‘no,’ still looking apologetic. 

“Good. Now strip,” Gabriel told him, folding his arms across his chest. 

Sam didn’t like not being able to speak, but he obeyed anyway. 

“Right here. Hands and knees.” They hadn’t ever done a scene outside of the playroom, but Gabriel was indicating the spot in front of his easy chair. 

Once again, Sam obeyed, wondering what Gabriel was going to put him through this time. 

“Good. Don’t move.” Gabriel gathered up some copies of the Weekly World News, and settled in his chair before putting his feet up on Sam’s back. 

Sam wasn’t especially into forniphilia, but he knew the basics and stayed as still as he could, aside from hanging his head. He’d really, honestly, wanted to apologize to Gabriel, and he was somewhat disappointed the archangel wasn’t giving him a chance. Sure, he was being punished by being forced to be a footstool, but he still had things he wanted to say. 

Gabriel read for about half an hour, then set the newspapers aside. “All right. Stay where you are, but I’ll hear your apology now, as long as you go slow.”

Sam swallowed hard, and nodded to show he understood. “I’m sorry, Gabriel. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I only cared about you because of what you could do for me. Thank you for getting me out of being Lucifer’s vessel; I understand that he could have killed you, so...thank you. So much. It really does mean a lot to me and Dean.”

Crossing his feet on Sam’s back, Gabriel was silent for a moment. “Okay. I’ll accept your apology. _But_ I want more. I want you to beg me to play with you, to fuck you six ways ‘til Sunday.” 

Sam...wasn’t much of a beggar, usually, until his orgasm was close and he wanted to be allowed to come. Still, after a moment, he nodded. It seemed like fair payback for taking Gabriel for granted. “Okay. Um...please, Gabriel, I’d uh, I’d like to play with you. Please, be my Dom tonight?”

Gabriel made a half-hearted scathing noise from above him. “You can do better than that, Sammy.” 

Sam frowned at the nickname, although it was typical for Gabriel to use it to annoy him. “Please, Gabriel, I’m--I’m begging you, please, I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me forget everything. And feel so good. Please. Make me feel the way only you can make me feel.”

“Better,” Gabriel commented during a pause. “Keep going, though. I like this.” 

Sam took a deep breath and continued. “Please--please, I know you’re an archangel. I know you’re so much stronger and smarter and everything than I am. I know I’m just human. But please, please, I want you to fuck me tonight.” 

“More detail,” Gabriel suggested. 

Sam flushed; Gabriel was a notorious dirty talker, and Sam could only do it when he was *ahem* in the mood. “Uhhh… I want you to stick your cock into my greedy hole; I want you to fuck me until I black out. I want you to make me scream. Please, Gabriel, please fuck me six ways ‘til Sunday tonight. And then one more time.” 

“Hmm. Tempting. What will you do for me if I do all that for you?”

“Anything,” Sam said promptly. “I’ll suck you off, or I could give you a wing job. Bury my hands in your soft feathers and make sure each and every one is turned just right. Lick over your oil gland until you’re leaking oil, and spread it all through your feathers. I’d massage those spots around your wing joints, and your wings themselves. I swear, I’ll leave you a pile of goo if you let me. Please, Gabriel, please let me. Please. I really need to go down tonight. Please do that for me, even though I upset you?”

Gabriel chuckled softly. “Now we’re talking,” he said, swinging his feet down off of Sam’s back. “Go to the playroom and kneel. Be ready to give me the blowjob of a lifetime followed by the wingjob of a lifetime. Then I _might_ consider fucking you.” 

Sam sprang to his feet, eager to obey, and hurried to the playroom to wait for Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @masterpieceofturkeycleverness!


End file.
